


Your Tail Likes Nerds

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from miss-nerdgsmz</p><p> </p><p>YOU SAY SEAMONKEYS PROMPTS? //HELLO// So could you please do something really cute like Sun using his tail to boop Neptune on the hip or even on the nose or something that'd be REALLY CUTE OMG Also bonus points for Neptune taking Sun's tail and kissing it like the back of a person's hand (I just really like Sun's tail okay byeeeeee) *ollies out*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tail Likes Nerds

Neptune has been studying all week, the tournament is only a few days away and he’s been stressing out about it. So he’s got all his books on combat strategy out on his bed and several flasks of coffee lying around. He’s been trying to focus, but it doesn’t help that he’s exhausted and that Sun won’t stop jumping around the bunk above him.

"Dude come on let’s go get noodles." Sun whines from above.

 

Neptune heaves out a sigh, Sun has been trying to get him to leave the dorm for almost an hour now. He knows his leader, and best friend, means well but the tournament is important to him.

"For the last time, no. I am going to study and there’s nothing you can do to make me stop."

Sun huffs and flops down on his bed. Neptune can almost hear him pouting. But surprisingly Sun stops pestering him. Happy with the new found silence Neptune goes back to studying.

He’s halfway through a chapter on duo attack formations when something taps his face. He looks up and frowns at the blonde tail swaying in front of him. Knowing complaining won’t stop Sun he ignores it and goes back to reading.

But only a few seconds later and the tail is stroking his face and nuzzling it’s way around his neck. It’s soft and fluffy and is comforting like a blanket, but right now it is tickling Neptune. He bites down on his lip to hold back his laughter, and gently unravels the tail from his neck.

Neptune can here Sun failing to muffle his giggles. So to shut him up he grabs the tail and gently kisses it. Sun squawks and falls to the floor next to him. The faunus sits up and glares at him, his tail wrapping itself around his torso.

"What the hell was that!" Sun waves his arms around to emphasise his point.

Neptune smirks, “Your tail seemed overly fond of me, I was just returning it’s affection.”

Sun’s face tinted red and he glared at the ground. “It must only like nerds.” Sun mumbled.

Neptune rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you’ve liked nerds ever since you met me.”


End file.
